ketrabfandomcom-20200214-history
Visiruim
Visiruim is the capital city of the Visiru Empire, located along the southern shores of the continent. The city was founded by those who escaped the destruction of the human homeland and fled west across the waters. There they lived, ruled by an unbroken line of Kings that dated back to their original homeland. That was, until the Ketrabi invaded. In the year -296, the city was overrun by the forces of the Ketrabi emperor Udaan-Zu'Rei. The royal family and all those containing their blood were put to the sword, and the surviving population was enslaved. Many sons and daughters of Visiruim were brought back to Ketrab to work there, a lesser portion remained in their homeland, bound to serve their new masters. So it was until the year -100, when two dozen Visiru men stormed the Overseer's (the Ketrabi official in charge of rule in Visiruim) compound, catching most of the guards by surprise and nearly making it to the Overseer himself. But in the end, they were betrayed by one of their own, and for the next 23 days, the city convened every morning to watch one of the conspirators be executed in bloody fashion. The turing point for the Visiru came in year -1, when the Ketrabi Emperor was unexpectedly killed in the Elves. In a panic, most of the occupying forces were called back to the north of the lands, leaving a skeleton crew to hold on to the city. The few Ketrabi that remained tried their best to quell any kind of rebellion, but those efforts proved futile (especially when word reached the city that the Visiru slaves of Ketrab had been freed). Revolution soon erupted, led chiefly by a handsome, charismatic youth named Esoth Ulhammur. Once the city was finally secure, he was unanimously chosen to be the new king of the Visiru. The day of his coronation was marked as Day 1 of Year 0, a new beginning for the city. Esoth began his reign by expanding along the coast, reclaiming lands from any Ketrabi who remained in their countryside. He also brokered a shaky truce with the Mammotaur of the Northwest, who for hundreds of years had warred with the Visiru. The nation also took to the sea, using their long coastline for food and trade. In the year 41, one of the most important discoveries took place, as explorers landed on the Silver Isles, a group of islands teeming with materials. The Visiru were also able to tame the giant Serpents that roamed the oceans, attaching them to their ships to quickly navigate the waters. The city was reaching a true renaissance, until the present day, the year 52. Esoth Ulhammur, King of Visiruim, lies dying, wounded while battling with feral orcs. With no clear plan of succession in place, his four sons have been publicly squabbling, each laying claim to the throne. With one misstep, all that Esoth and his people fought for could be undone in an instant.